


In the End of Hatred

by Savall



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>竞技场这段在原著里其实只是难敌和怖军的打斗，这里我想坚战应该是会像88版那样在看台观武的。我觉得OOC，如果感到画风不对或者难以接受，请迅速关闭网页。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End of Hatred

坚战看着那名健壮的勇士持着沉重的铁杵自水里走出，他的步伐缓慢，发丝因着冰冷的湖水而黏腻地紧贴在他的耳旁，他耳际曾佩戴的金饰早已被舍去，而随之离去的还有他旧时的荣光与骄傲。他蹒跚地走至坚战的身前，笔直地伫立着，手中那镶着黄金的大杵在日光之下熠熠生辉，仿若河罗神所赐予给他的礼物。而他过去眼中那带着赤忱的狂热如今早已消散殆尽，留下的仅仅只是对于世间的失望。他看向坚战，仿若他早已不再是他曾试图千方百计击败的敌手。

“难敌王啊，请让我们在今日战斗吧！在今日给我们的斗争一个了解！给这片土地决出一名主人，在今日，不是你的鲜血溅于我们的手中，便是我们战死在你的铁杵之下。”坚战面无表情地说道，他试图偏过头去对向难敌的视线。难敌僵直地站在那处，因着疲劳而气喘吁吁，而坚战只是这么看着他，如若那日在竞技场的看台之上一般。

时至今日，坚战仍旧记得那大抵上是一个日光蓬勃的日子。竞技场的四周坐满了来此观看的民众。空气喧嚣沸腾，充满着无数喜乐。坚战坐在看台上，看着难敌持着沉重巨大的杵缓慢地向竞技场的中心走去，他身裹着朴素却被精心锻造而成的甲胄，步伐沉重，带着戏谑的笑容，像是一座巍峨的巨山，亦仿若天神自空中优雅走下。

不，如若世间有地狱，那么难敌必定是自地狱底层而来、仅为打破正法的阿修罗。他魁梧挺拔的身材在日光之下留下颜色深明的阴影，健壮的肌肉隐匿在他白皙而泛着光的皮肤之下，眼里充斥着的是对于力量以及权力的渴望。

坚战能听见民众在高声呼喊着难敌的名字，那兴奋至极的欢呼仿若潮汐，一瞬间便席卷至整个竞技场。此刻，民众们坐在竞技场的四周，团团包围整个竞技场，他们的脸上带着极度亢奋的笑容，在前一刻仍旧声音高昂地叫嚷着般度五子的名字。

般度之子怖军正朝着难敌走去，如若难敌一般举着巨大的杵，他喘着粗气，仿若在向难敌示威，他紧紧地盯着难敌，以仇恨之姿试图向对方挑衅，他大声叫嚷着难敌的名字，以此邀请他参与比拼！

坚战难以移开自己的视线，于是只好聚精会神地观看比武场之下的这场宿命对决，看着难敌熟练地挥舞着手中那沉重的大杵，因着剧烈的闪避与战斗而汗流浃背。难敌的汗水湿润了他的头发，让他的毛鬓紧紧黏附在脸上，他脸上的笑容因为战斗而显得更加兴奋，他激狂地挥舞着手中的武器，像是将要斩获千军万马，在战火之中成为人民唯一的王。

如若阿修罗尚存于世，是否是难敌这般模样——易怒凶猛，却独具着令人难以抗拒的魅力？而坚战无论如何也无法直视难敌的眼睛，他恐惧着过去所坚持的正义因着这具有魔力的双眼而消失殆尽，担忧着难敌会引导自己背弃自幼便在他心中存活的正法——这多么令人吃惊啊！他岂会想要背离正法？

但他的视线却无法自难敌身上离开，那名带着骄傲的刹帝利武士仿若在他的心中扎下了根，牢牢地抓紧他的心，似乎要在下一秒以恶意狠狠捏碎它，将他置于黑暗的地狱里。他感到惊恐，甚至难耐，他望向坐在他身旁的阿周那，似乎想要得到一丁点安慰，而阿周那则以轻蔑的口吻讽刺着那名带着恨意望向怖军的勇士。

“让那卑鄙无比的难敌就此失败吧！我们必须击败他，从而得到胜利！我的兄长，我将会比他更加强大。”

“可……”坚战像是忘记了哽咽在喉中的话语。

“我的兄长啊，请放下你心中的仁慈吧，难敌生而为我们的敌人。我们注定要与他争斗。”阿周那抓紧手中的弓箭，以坚定的口吻对兄长说道，“但我们必将胜利。”

坚战不再说话，只是试图微笑着对阿周那点了点头。此刻，巨大的欢呼声自民众中传来，人们呼叫着“毗摩”与“难敌”，而那一声声呼叫则像是浪潮一般，轻柔而又决绝地将坚战紧紧包裹。他只是闭上眼睛，试图让那名英勇的王者自脑海之中消失。

他感到自己像是发了狂。

在那之后的日子，他像是受到了诅咒那般，视线情不自禁地追溯着难敌来时的方向。他看着难敌带着微笑地拥抱迦尔纳，让那些传颂难敌与迦尔纳伟大友谊的诗篇响彻耳际，看着难敌以温柔的口吻对着马嘶许下友谊的誓言、回忆起幼年的趣事，他求而不得，却难以忘怀。

他尚且记得在幼年时难敌仍旧会称呼他为“坚战兄弟”，仿佛他们是一母所生、关系尚好，但随着时光流逝，年纪增长，那些幼时的称呼便被随着抛却脑后，随之而来的是掺杂着利益的仇恨与对立，他们在之后分道扬镳——不，他们甚至一刻都未曾并肩而行过，充斥在他们之中的，除却宿怨与命中注定的斗争，再无其他之物。

可有多少次他梦回幼时，回到那段没有争斗与王权的幼年时光，试图攀上难敌的肩膀，轻轻地拥抱着难敌啊？他渴慕着难敌的友谊，想要像马嘶与迦尔纳那般与难敌并肩而立，让苏多的歌者歌颂着他们传奇的友谊，当后世提起他们的名字时，必定会为他们的情谊所感动。但他并非那传奇的太阳勇士，亦非品行高尚的神眷之子，他的出生注定代表着难敌的终结，他必须拿起手中的武器，结束难敌的生命。

而他甚至早已不记得，这份对于难敌友谊的渴慕竟会发酵成别的感情——他看向难敌被汗水浸湿的头发、发红的嘴唇、甚至如天神的外貌时早已不若当初那般，他感到地狱的烈火灼烧着他的灵魂，甚至闻嗅到鲜血与绝望的味道。他无比痛苦，却无比渴求。

“难敌……”他闭着眼睛，小声地沉吟难敌的名字，仿若在他的梦中，他得以拥抱那人，亲吻那人的嘴唇，直至死亡都无法将他们分离。

 

“我必将与你们战斗，如今我早已疲惫不堪，即便我独具神力，亦难以与你们众人交战。坚战啊，如若你试图向我挑战，那么便让你们之中的战士们一个个出列来吧！”难敌的回答突兀地将坚战自回忆之中拉回。他昂起头，依旧带着骄傲地看向坚战，像是洗去了疲惫与狼狈，声音雄浑有力，举着杵，冷静地直立着，仿若被胜利的祝福所笼罩。湖畔的风吹起他凌乱的头发，将身旁的树林吹得飕飕作响，如若在为他的话语伴上乐章。

坚战咽了咽喉咙，难以抑制住自己兴奋的颤抖，他转过头去看向一旁带着玩味笑容的奎师那，在看到对方点了点头后，终于直直地对向难敌高傲的眼神：“难敌王！整理好你的头发，披上战袍，戴上金冠吧，像一个勇敢体面的刹帝利那样与我们战斗！”他顿了顿，试图将视线移开，却看见难敌局促地向后缓缓退了一步，“不要害怕，难敌王，我们不会像你们对待激昂那般。”他微笑道，“我将给你一个许可，让你有权利在我们之中挑选一名武士，只要你赢了他，这场战争的胜利便属于你。”

“我早已不再渴慕胜利。”难敌叹了一口气，迅速地说，“如今我的友人早已逝去，再也无人分享我的胜果——但我要为我的友人复仇——”他举起手中的铁杵，“就让你们之中愿意以杵为武器的力士与我战斗吧！”

“如你所愿。”坚战如释重负地回答。

难敌动作缓慢地戴上金冠，穿上黄金的战甲，持着装饰华美的杵，他神采奕奕，好似无法击败。他看向坚战的眼神充满着仇恨与痛苦，他咬紧牙齿，看向怖军举着更加沉重的杵、带着怒气地走到他的身前，准备好下一刻的战斗！

“邪恶的持国之子，难敌王，我今日必将打败你！”怖军粗声粗气地说道。

“来吧，怖军！让我们结束这我等待十二年的战斗吧，我将打败你，让你命丧于此！”难敌骄傲地笑着，“坚战！让我们结束我们命运的斗争吧！”他释然地说，好似在陈述自己即将结束的一生。

坚战没有说话，只是深深地吸了一口气，努力地试图压抑自己的叹息。

 

随着大地的一声轰鸣，难敌重重地跌落在地，他的大腿被怖军狠狠地用杵击中，鲜血自腿根处潺潺流出，迅速地染红了他的托蒂，他试图站起身来，却在直立起身的那一刻，再一次被怖军那沉重的杵所击中，他艰难地匍匐在地，任由鲜血缓慢而又再缓慢地染红整片土地。

怖军脚踏着他早已僵硬的大腿，让那曾如若莲花一般的白皙的皮肤彻底被鲜血所浸染。他就躺在那处，肌肉因为疼痛而僵直，嘴角仍残留着凝结的血块。嘴边仍旧是轻蔑的笑容，眼里除却释然之外再也不剩其他。

这让坚战感到痛苦与惊慌，他握紧了手中的武器，看向奄奄一息的难敌——难敌依旧如那一日那般，充满着罪恶的诱惑与魅力，仿若是引诱他脱离正法的饵，仿佛…在难敌的身后，地狱的大门正向他缓慢地打开。

他沉沉地叹了一口气，任由怖军嘲讽的声音响彻耳际。他只是呆愣愣地站在那里，看着难敌的生命如若日光一般缓慢消逝，看着他急促的呼吸逐渐变得轻柔无比，看着他满是不甘的死去——或是，难敌已然为自己的行径所后悔，但那又何妨呢？他与他注定只能这样，站在对方的对立之处，让仇怨与斗争成为彼此的甲胄，至死方休。

 

FIN


End file.
